


Gold Spun Girl

by plant_boi_potter



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Brownies, F/M, Fluff, Freeform, James being James, No plot just fluff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plant_boi_potter/pseuds/plant_boi_potter
Summary: Everyone is happy and in love. It’s the least they deserve.
Relationships: James Sirius Potter/Victoire Weasley
Kudos: 1





	Gold Spun Girl

“Would you take a bullet for me?” 

“No.” Victorie rolled her eyes as she continued to sweep her platinum hair into a bun. She tried to hide a smile as she watched James gesture fervently. 

“What do you mean no?! We’ve been together for a year and a half! Don’t you love me?”

James’ eyes were caught in a patch of sunlight streaming in from the window. The smell of molten fudge drifting in from the kitchen.

“If I have time to jump in front of a bullet-” Victorie crossed her legs before poking James with a lacquered nail. “You have time to move.”

***

“Is he always like that?” Ron pulled a face. 

Harry broke into a grin before disappearing into the kitchen to take the brownies out of the oven. “Regrettably. Yes.”

“What does she see in him?” Ron muttered to himself. 

Harry looked over his shoulder, taking in the sight of his son, content; Victorie’s head cocked into his shoulder, before disappearing fully into the kitchen with Ron. He thought briefly about Hermione; the way she looked at Ron like he held the world in his eyes. 

Reappearing with the steaming tray of fudge brownies Harry watched James as he ran his knuckles over Victorie’s cheek.

He coloured red, thinking of his wife and her brassy freckles. “I wasn’t that bad was I, Ron?”

“Nah mate. You were much worse.”


End file.
